fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alian Shadeblade
Alian Shadeblade(Jap.アリアン シャデブラド(Arian Shadeburado) whos real birthname is Mistial Shadeblade (Jap.ミスティエル シャデブラド (Misutieru Shadeburado) is an independent mage, who travel across Fiore and training in magic and weaponmanship. He hides, that he is half-human, and half-akuma demon, and secretly fight with demon-hunting organisation "Holy Swords", to save his own life. Appearence Alian is tail, well-built and handsome-looking young man. He has delicate features and long, spiky hair to his shoulders. Alian have red right eye, and the left is purple and of the apple of the left eye diverge black circles. In addition, his left eye brightly lit, so he hides it under a metal tomoe mask on the left side of his face. He prefers dark colors in clothes. Usually, Alian dressed in a purple jacket, gray pants tied with a black strap and black knee-high boots. He wore a long black coat, below the knee with silver buttons. On the back he is wearing a steel disc holder that acts as the sheath for his arms and has a cross straps. And all hides under a long cloak with a hood. Coat also tied with bags of drugs and poisons, as well as a large jar with water and place to eat. Personality Alian quiet, taciturn and cold towards all, especially towards people. He hates crowds, distrustful of any counterclaim. Alian harsh and merciless to every enemy, and has a habit of output opponent before the battle itself. He half-akuma, so, like all demons, not much respect the weak and infirm. He also laughs at people and considering them stupid and weak. By demons he did not feel warm feelings, and calls his relatives not the best fools than men. He has dark nature, as he likes to see the fear of the enemy. He is very hard on yourself and strive to become stronger to protect themselves from Demon Hunters, which he sincerely hates. Against the few who helped him just a little, he does not have anything wrong and always willing to help in return. Alian confident in their abilities, and not afraid to challenge anyone who tries to kill him, but also understands the difference between courage and recklessness. He was used to analyze the actions of opponents, and use them against their fears and weaknesses. Alian gently used "feel" during the battle and never will anyone be underestimated. On the contrary, it tends to underestimate his opponent and make a trap. In contrast to all this, he is vindictive, and if a person is something made him angry, Alian will never forget it as soon as possible and kill the offender. Alian has enough bloodthirsty and sadistic vein. With some difficulty, he suppresses his desire to lash out and kill the enemy, it is even harder to suppress his thirst for battle. Alian loves to read(especially learning new spells and techniques, and artistic adventure literature) and has a very strong love for cold steel. At the same time, he does not like guns, and every person who uses a firearm, he considers as a coward and a weakling. History Synopsis Magic and skills Enhanced Strength : Alian is a half-akuma, demon, so he has superhuman strenght. He can lift man up into the air, be grabbing his neck with one hand. With one jump, Alian could easily reach the roof two-storey house, or break a man's collarbone with one kick. Also, his strength was shown when he's being biologically five years old, was able to safely block the kick one of the "Holy Sword". He has no problems, when holding it two-handed sword designed with one hand and wielding them as fast as a human with two hands. Enhanced Speed : Still, the speed of the Akuma is better developed than the force and Alian also very quick and agile. When he uses the magic as muscle power, its speed is increased even more. He has a quick initial spurt, moreover, he is used to strike at high speed. It is faster and people can run across a small town from one end to another in a few minutes. Also, he quickly evade attacks and magic, and can change the direction of running without slowing too much. Enhanced Endurance : Alian is very hardy. He could easily for several hours to drive their enemies in the open countryside, not even stopping to rest. Like all Akuma, Alian not need to sleep more than two hours, unless the injury was not serious. It may take several days, stopping only once for half an hour. But since he is half Akuma, his regeneration does not immediately heals wounds, though faster than humans. Like other Akuma, Alian vulnerable to water and a long stay in it strongly influences his condition. But, unlike his relatives, he hes human blood, so the smell of poplar not drives him to sleep, while copper has no effect on him like acid. At the same time, his magic power is more like a demonic energy, and high costs of magic can cause damage to his body. Enhanced Agility : Alian is very clever and agile. He calmly dodging spells which it sends members of the "Holy Swords". He does not work consisted dodge rain of senbons in battle. In the melee he was accustomed to bend sharply or shy away, then to catch the opponent's hot. Alian can evade a pistol shot, or block it. Keen Intellect : Alian will fight only with a good strategy. He was used to calculate the opponent's moves before he fulfilled them. Alian has extensive experience in the use of human fear and weakness on his hand. He is well knowledged about magic and knows how to both theory and practice, for example, different ways to counteract this or that magic weakness particular type of magic, as well as a way to develop his powers and spells. His knowledge enough for it to yourself to improve their spells, he also coached control of magic and meditation to increase the magical power. Also he is very well versed in literature, cooking, weapons, mechanics, and, as has been said, has a good idea about human psychology. Alian has a good memory. His brain perceives information much faster and easier than the brains of people. He had to learn ten times faster than any human, though Akuma is rather weak result. Hand-to-hand combatant : Alian has good knowledge about this fight without weapons. He knows how to beat his hands and feet, put blocks, dodge and enough trained to make such advanced techniques as a roundhouse kick, side steps, painful seizures and attacks from the air. He has good speed bumps, and his strength will be enough to kick the person for several tens of meters away. Expert weapon specialist : Alian has achieved great success in using a variety of different weapons. Due to his demonic powers, he can use a heavy and uncomfortable weapon as mace, with only one hand without any interference, and very quickly. In battle, he also uses the elements of fire and earth, which is used together with the weapon. He knows a lot of strikes and counters, which are used in combat with weapons, and learned several styles of battle with a variety of weapons. Alian owns a huge variety of knives, which is impossible to carry, so he calls it with the help of Requip. Alian is well versed in different styles of combat with weapons: *'Swordsmanship Specialist' : Alian talented swordsman. Sword is his favorite weapon, and he often uses it in battle. Alian good use swords of different lengths, but in any case, his style of sword fighting is always based on the broad strokes on the body, sudden injections, the tip of the sword hilt bumps on the face. Alian feels confident in the roundhouse kick, knocking out weapons from the enemy, blocking with the sword, and especially cross-impacts with the sword. *'Scythemanship Specialist' : Alian's second favorite weapon is scythe. In battle, he uses scythe against a large number of people around him, as they are designed for broad strokes. He uses and long braids in his growth, and shorter kusarigama that have chain and fundo. With scythe it can also hack some spells, and most interestingly, drove the scythe into a tree or rock, he can sit on the handle of his weapon. *'Spearmanship Specialist' : Alian also uses harpoons and spears. He uses them for throwing punches and causing prickly. With Illusion Magic, he can create multiple copies of his projectile weapons. Also it can be manipulated several lances in air. He can use special spears with chain that wound round opponent and immobilize it. *'Impact Weapons Specialist' : Alian has high level of melee impact weapons owns percussion. It uses fans(classical fan or gunbai-uchiwa), staves (bo, shakujo, makhila), maces, nunchaku and bolo, which has the form of three short, thin chains with iron balls on the ends. His great physical strength allows the use of mace even faster than people use their weapons more easily. *'Knife and shurikenjutsu Specialist' : Alian uses other small weapons, projectile or cutting action. He calls them when he need something small and light. In his possession have short swords kris, kukri knives, hunting knives and throwing knives. Also, of throwing weapons he has a large number of kunai, shuriken and thorns. *'Archery Specialist' : Alian encourages bow and arrows when not want to allow to approach an enemy. He shoots with great accuracy and speed even with awkward positions. For defeat distant goals, he may call a crossbow, or even a few crossbows, one of which holds and manages the rest in the air. Requip (換装 (レキップ), Rekippu lit. Express Elementary) mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Akuma have a very strong connection with the fire, so Elian very well trained in the use of fire spells. it not only uses them for attack or defense, but also for support. His magic is strong enough vulnerable to water, especially if the opponent uses a spell of the same or higher rank. *'Burning Ray' (バーニング レー Baaningu Ree) : Alian produces enemy jet fire that burns and blows all the way to the recent findings. When confronted with something creating a shock wave. The strength and size of this spell depends on the concentration and quantity of the embedded magic. The main weakness of this spell - water. *'Fiery Eruption' (フィエリー エルプティオン Fierii Erupution) : Alian creates magic circle underfoot enemy. Circle begins to glow and light, and then explodes a pillar of fire that damages a targeted enemy, knocking them into the air and leaves the defenseless. *'Fiery Palm' (フィエリー パム Fierii Pamu) : Alian puts his hand forward and shoots a bunch of fire to enemy, which creates a small explosion, and shock wave orange in color within four meters. Enemy flies from Alian, received burns and concussion from the blast. *'Flame Arrow' (フラム アロー Furamu Aroo) : Alian sends to opponent a fiery arrow, meter long, that will burn him in entire and lose his balance. *'Fire Power Word' (フィア ポーアー ウォード Fia Pooaa Woodo) : If Alian say "I call upon the heat of the sun, the heat of the volcano, the heat of the torch, it shows the right way. Defend! Lighten up! Take!" it envelops invisible aura of warmth. To his enemies, it will remind the boiling water, but this spell will protect him from being too hot or too cold weather, and also absorb some of the fire magic energy and partially protected from the cold magic. *'Infernal Blade - Awakening!' (インフェルナル ブラド オーアケニング Inferunaru Burado Ooakeningu) : allows you to create an aura of fire in warhead weapon. Increases the lethality caused by these weapons, as well as burns, if touched. Operates on any kind of weapon. *'Swamp Fire' (スワンップ フィア Suwanppu Fia) : produces small, bright fireball, which is used for lighting. *'Auroral zone: Thousand Suns' (オーロラ帯：ア·サウザンド·サンズ Ōrora-tai: A sauzando· sanzu) : an extended form of the Swamp Fire, which creates many fireballs and they start shining golden light. The balls is large enough and when they explode, will be created a very brightly lit for a few seconds, very dangerous for eye. This spell is suitable for lighting a large territory, although its main purpose - fooling the enemy. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) is a Caster Magic, which utilizes the element of earth. Casters use the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth magic is strong and immune to water magic, so Alian being highly vulnerable to water, studied it. *'Marsh Trap' (マーシュ トラップ Maashu Torappu) : Land around the enemy is softened, becoming very fluid swamp, then swirls around him in the scope of mud and hardens, concluding the enemy into a trap. Very useful for protection. *'Pillar' (ピラー Piraa) : Alian can raise pillar from the ground. With it, he can raise himself above and a better position, or raise his enemy up. It can also manage the pillar, for example, change its height, or off the ground, and crush opponents. *'Burrow' (ブロー Buroo) : this spell is the opposite effect to the spell "Pillar." Alian creates pit into earth, which concludes enemy, or hides itself. *'Softening' (ソフテニング Sofuteningu) : a spell, that softens the ground in the said territory, turning the soil underfoot enemy into a swamp. Then you can use a stronger version of "Marsh Trap", or throw the enemy into the liquid pit with "Burrow" *'Zone of AntiBalance' (アンチバランスゾーン Anchibaransuzōn) : after starting the spell, soil begins to shake and rumble, change and deform. Anyone who is on this piece of land will not be able to keep his balance. Next, the ground starts to move sharply from craters in the humps, which can greatly disorient the enemy and inflict damage. *'Rage Palm of Earth' (地球のパームレイジ Chikyū no pāmureiji) : out of the land creates very large palm, that can crush enemies and protect Alian from spells or impacts. *'Earth Strong Wall' (イアース ストロング ワル Iaasu Sutorongu Waru) : Alian create an wall of earth in front of him or around him, protecting mage from attacks. When more power invested in the spell, wall will be stronger. Alian can create multiple walls, and change their height. *'Impact Avalanche' (インパクト雪崩 Impakuto Nadare) : that spell pulls large chunks of land and attack the enemy. Number of stones depends on the length of the spell. Overtaken the enemy, they throw it, close around his body and crush him forcefully. *'Terrakinesis' (テラキネシス Terakineshisu) : this spell gives Alian total control of the ground. He can tear a piece of soil, while it will be a perfect square. He can fly on a piece of land or make soil to fly enemy. He also can make some of the land move to the other place. Rune Magic (経典の魔法 Kyōten no Mahō) is a Holder-type, Letter Magic allowing the user to draw and manipulate runes. With this magic, Alian writes magical runes that have a variety of effects. This magic is difficult in training, even for him, so he can not write what is either too strong, or destructive runes. *'Rune of opening' (開口部のルーン Kaikō-bu no Kyōten) : this rune acts as a skeleton key, when there is no time to mess around too long with a lock, or in the case of loss of the key. It penetrates the locking mechanism and opens any lock, which is not protected by magic. *'Rune of locking' (ロックのルーン Rokku no Kyōten) : this rune - the exact opposite to Rune of opening. She locks the door, and any regular key or latchkey, simply cannot get into the locked doors. Rune notifies with host loud bass sound, if someone wants to break, and responds to the magic, although not able to protect from magic penetration. *'Rune of Sleep' (休止ルーン Kyūshi no Kyōten) : created rune makes sacrifice sleep soundly. Rune can impose by touching or shooting beam. To spell worked, you need to have a little tired object. Rune doesn't break through the powerful magical aura, cannot pass the magical barrier and will not affect to the person spell, who protected with spell. *'Rune of Pain' (痛みのルーン Itami no Kyōten) : this rune creates pain when touched. The more forces invested in the rune, the more pain. Fleece is well suited for torture and disorient the enemy. Like any rune, rune of pain does not pass through the barriers, great magical power and some spells. *'Rune of Fear' (恐怖のルーン Kyōfu no Kyōten) : Fleece appealing to people's fears, it makes them feel your greatest fear, and more investments in magic rune, the stronger it is. It is possible to overcome great strength of will, or the release of great magical power. *'Rune of Madness' (狂気のルーン Kyōki no Kyōten) : rune that appeals to human reason, deprives all reasonable thoughts and makes any succumb, even the petty desires. Then begin uncontrolled bouts of anger and lust. Rune temporarily deprives a reason of person, forcing him to do shameful and sometimes scary, even disgusting things. You can protect yourself from runes special spells or barriers, as well as emissions of great magical power. *'Rune of Teleport' (テレポートのルーン Terepōto no Kyōten) : if you leave this rune in any place, it transfers the user if he wants it, this is the place instantly. There are restrictions on the distance between the user and the rune, so it is not suitable for very long jumps in the expanse. But it is great to evade the enemy and rapid change of position during the battle. *'Rune of Detection' (検出のルーン Kenshutsu no Kyōten) : after establishment, this rune will emit invisible magical ripple that act as radar and find living things that appeared within the runes. Hide from rune with invisibility or any other spell will not work. *'Rune of Purification' (精製のルーン Seisei no Kyōten) : this simple rune cleans food and water from harmful bacteria, pollution and poisons with non magical origin. Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, that is based on creating illusions that can confuse the enemy. It's magic, which primarily acts on the mind. *'Invisibility' (不可視 Fukashi) : user makes himself invisible, twisting his light around him for any naked eye. But he can give the noise produced by them, footprints or clash with anyone or anything, even though the spell will not stop. With the help of the magical eye, or sensory impairment can be detected the user by this spell. *'Сonfusion' (混乱 Konran) : Elian creates different sounds and screams in space that come from all sides, and no one can determine the source. He can change the tone, form and location of voting as he pleases. *'Bifurcation' (分岐 Bunki) : Alian creates his illusory counterparts, that are woven from the air and cannot be traumatized or killed. While the enemy unsuccessfully tries to cause damage counterparts, Alian can catch his breath or unexpected attack. *'Flash' (フラッシュ Furasshu) : Alian creates the illusion of the brightest flash that blinds the enemy. At the same hearing also deteriorates. *'Binding Darkness' (結合闇 Ketsugō yami) : Alian plunges the enemy into the deep darkness, which deprives him of repeatedly and dulls all of the senses. *'Indifferently' (無頓着に Mutonjaku ni) : Alian can enter a weakened enemy in a state of complete indifference to everything, like hypnosis, in which the enemy is not only becomes vulnerable, but also can reveal some secrets. Category:Independent Mage Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage